Forget Me Not
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: Robin and Starfire had little complications about their relationship, but when a little sibling rivalry intervenes with the two, how will they cope? Could the Future be altered?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. I cower in the corner silently crying, in plus if I owned them, Robin and Starfire would be already together after the first season. And Beast Boy and Raven would be together. I'm going away now. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. There's nothing of mine that's worth taking.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1

For what it's worth

"Star, watch out!" Robin yelled, startling the alien. Starfire turned in his direction seeing the distressed look cross his face. Star didn't know what was going on, but when she turned around, she saw why Robin looked the way he did. Slade was approaching the teen titan. Starfire tried to get out of the way but to her dismay, Slade slammed into her, creating a force greater than hers and she was rammed to the wall adjacent to her. Star closed her eyes, due to the unconsciousness coming over her. She fell downward towards the ground but didn't hit the asphalt, for Robin caught her.

"Star, stay with me, please don't die on me. Not now." Robin cradled her tenderly. He didn't want to cause more pain. When he noticed the blood, Robin's boiled over. He gingerly put Star to the side and stared severely to Slade.

"If she dies on me, you are not leaving this place. You will die. I will make sure of it." Robin started. "I may not have super-powers, but I swear that this will be the last battle between you and me." He looked at the titans around him. Beast Boy's clothes were slashed showing a ripped six pack that wasn't usually on nerds. BB was limping slightly to his side. Raven was not in the same condition, in fact, she looked as she always did. Her leotard was not ripped, for if it did, they would be given a free show. Raven's cloak on the other hand was frayed. Her eyes turned a dark red, showing her anger. Cyborg was growing weak, his battery draining with every attack he used. Though he never showed any signs of depletion, he continued using his sonic boomer.

Robin then started making his own attacks, using his Bo stick. He repeatedly struck Slade, creating small slits that showed his enemies skin. Grabbing an energy shuriken, Robin threw the shuriken at the opposing wall, and it ricocheted off of it hitting Slade where flesh was visible to them, as it did, Raven muttered the infamous chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she aimed the hovering pile of rock to Slade. The impact of the attack had Slade falling to the ground. Robin ran to where Slade had fallen to. Seeing the aftereffects of the attacks done to him, he grinned. He wasn't sure if he should do this but he did so anyway. He placed two of his fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse. To his delight, there wasn't one. Beast Boy changed back to his original form and started running towards Robin.

"So, does this mean that we won?" BB asked.

"No, but we did what needed to be done." Raven commented back in her monotonous voice. Her line of vision changed to Starfire. Her softened gaze fleeted away as quickly as it came. "We should take Starfire back to the Tower, she needs to be looked at." Robin gathered Star in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the T-car. Cyborg, entered the driving side and put the key in the ignition. Raven and Beast Boy had a quick argument about who would sit where, when they heard Robin yell, "Just get in the car already. Starfire is hurt; I don't want to waste valuable time." So, Raven got in the passenger side as BB got in the back with Star's legs lying across his lap. BB inadvertently hit his head against the glass of the window.

"Don't damage the car again, BB. Sure I can fix it, but don't give me the permission to beat the shit out of you." Cyborg complained as he continued his driving to the Tower.

As they parked the car in the bottom of the T, Robin ran to the elevator carrying Starfire. Waiting impatiently for the elevator to open, Robin pushed the button to the top and made it in due time, for the rest of the Titans joined shortly after. Raven walked over to Starfire and looked at her wounds. Raven's hands glowed with dark energy, trying to mend the damage that Star had endured. Raven had succeeded in mending the physical damage done to Starfire, but Star hadn't come too yet. Robin sat beside her waiting. When he felt her pulse beating sporadically, he became concerned for his friend, though he had feelings that were more than friendly.

Starfire unconsciously started thrashing around. Robin pinned her arms to her sides, as he leaned his frame against hers trying to contain the girl beneath him.

"Hey, Rob, I was wondering if you know…" Cyborg started as he came into the room. As he caught the sight of Robin on top of Star, he turned around immediately. "Umm, yeah, everybody's wondering how she's doing."

"I don't know, what's going to happen to her. I just hope she wakes up soon." Robin's voice was laced with worry. He looked down at the girl who he had started loving with each passing day.

"We all do. Why don't you get some rest, one of us will wake you if she responds." Cyborg insisted him to rest for he had spent the past five hours beside the comatose girl.

"I can't, I want to be the first person she sees when she comes to." Robin was intent to stay with her.

"We can understand, but you desperately need to rest." Raven entered the room, carrying in a wet cloth. She draped it across the girl's forehead. She wasn't sure if she would be able to comfort the depressed human, but she lightly laid her hand on his shoulder. Robin looked up at the half-demon, and dejectedly got to his feet and went to his room and changed into comfortable clothes. Clad in sweatpants and a light muscle shirt, Robin came back into the room, surprising everyone that he wasn't wearing his mask. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he saw Starfire sitting upright. He ran to her side and looked up at the girl. She looked down to him and grinned happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him for her life.

"Star," Robin started, but when he looked up to her, he did the first thing that came to mind and that was to gently kiss the girl. As it progressed, they were brought back to reality, when from somewhere behind them came an 'Ahem.'

Shyly looking up, Starfire saw BB and Cyborg smiling. She didn't think that someone would interrupt their moment of happiness. Robin helped Starfire up and walked her to her room. He stayed outside of the room, giving her the privacy of changing into more comfortable clothes. As she exited her room, Robin and she walked to the living room, and the sight of the rest of the Teen Titans sitting in front of the TV made her happier.

"So, who want's to do the 'movie watching' now?" Starfire started.

"Sure, why not. Pick a movie." Raven motioned towards the case full of movies.

Starfire picked one that didn't surprise the others. _The Princess Bride_ was her favorite movie, since she arrived at Earth.

As the beginning credits started Cyborg made popcorn. Starfire was situated on one end of the couch leaning her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin responding by laying his head softly on top of her own. Raven sat cross-legged as she began centering herself. Beast Boy was sprawled out on the floor, trying to get comfy.

The movie went by at a fairly pace, and by the time it had ended, Starfire had fallen asleep on Robin's shoulder.

"Well, now that's over, I'm going to my room." Raven remarked as she got to her feet and left the room.

With her statement, Beast Boy and Cyborg got to their feet as well, when they turned around they saw Robin and Starfire nodding off to sleep. Not saying a word, they left the two the way they were. Turning the TV off, the two boys went their own ways down the hall to two different rooms. Robin behind Starfire had an arm wrapped around her waist.

When the sun arose, two sleeping forms snuggled together trying to shield the sun away from their eyes. Rousing from sleep the two teens, gazed at the other. Not wanting to pull away from the other they looked at each other shyly. Gently Robin pulled Star closer and brushed his lips over hers. Teasing the both of them, just as the alarm went off. They bolted off the couch and gathered their bearings. The others appeared in a flash. Robin assembled his costume and quickly pulled away from the group and slipped into it. Starfire on the other hand had her outfit on underneath her night attire. Still not quite grasping the concept of changing out of previous outfits, but at least she was prepared.

The Titans looked at their communicator, and caught the location of whatever was going down. Starfire was flying, Robin was riding his R-cycle, Beast Boy transformed into pteryeldactel and was carrying Cyborg, and Raven was flying on her floating disc. Arriving at the scene of the crime, they encountered a new villain.

"Titans, Go!" Robin started, as all the Teen Titans started throwing attacks at this new stranger.

BB attacked the villain by running into him, as a rhino. Numerous side-swipes of Starfire's star bolts, gave her the belief that they were considered to be working due to the fact that the villain wasn't attacking back.

Robin gave a signal to Star telling her not to attack. Walking towards the enemy, Robin started speaking.

"Who are you?"

"Licentious is my name. And might you leave I have business to attend to." The man snapped.

Robin was taken aback. Sure villains had a sharp tongue, but this one didn't seem to come off as a vicious villain.

"And why must we do that? You have committed a crime; you need to be brought to justice." Starfire complained.

Robin wasn't sure of what was happening. _What is going on here? _Robin talked to himself. Not sure of everything, himself. He looked from each Teen Titan, to this new villain who called himself Licentious. He didn't seem to be all terrible.

"What are you doing here?"

I will update if, I get four or more reviews. So…. Please review.

Author's Note: I am a newbie at Teen Titans, my friend got me hooked on the cartoon, and now I am addicted. I have just finished the first two seasons and have watched the movie Trouble in Tokyo. I have drawn a picture of Robin and Starfire, and now I'm writing fanfics. I don't care if I get flamed, but I would like comments and I definitely want to know how I'm doing. So please leave a review, and I'll be the most happiest person. That and a wonderful and handsome NightWing!!!! I LOVE OLDER ROBIN!!! Yes, I am watching the episode when Starfire goes forward in time. _How long is forever?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. If I did own them, Robin and Starfire would be together after the first episode I watched, and Raven and Beast Boy would be together. I don't like BB with Terra. I want to own them though. How much money do you think it'd take for me to buy them? You think that 20 would cover them.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 2

Revelation

"What are you doing here?" Robin directed towards Licentious.

"I am here to get rid of something that should have never come here in the first place." He began.

"Are you by any chance from the future?" Starfire asked the… _Should I determine him to be a villain? _She questioned herself. Star glanced at her team-mates and lingered on Robin for longer than intended.

Licentious looked in her direction. "M… miss, you shouldn't be so pressing. I am here on official business to make sure something does not happen for if it does, it will alter my very being." Licentious stated warily. Taking everything into account, he stopped talking.

"What should we do, now friends?" Starfire directed mainly toward Robin, but asked the whole team.

Raven took the question into consideration. Did she really want to be in cahoots with somebody _supposedly _from the future? She wasn't positive, but she took a step forward.

"What do you suggest we do, Robin?" Raven asked their **leader. **

"I'm not quite sure, but if this guy is trying to prevent something of happening…" Robin broke off topic.

The Teen Titans, circled together. Each added their own opinion; all took in account of the other's stand of what they want to do. When all of them to come to point of agreement, Robin took the initial step towards this Licentious guy.

"So, may we ask who you are trying to stop?" Robin implored.

"It would be better if you didn't know. I don't want to jeopardize the future too much."

"Ah, hah! You are from the future then." Beast Boy blurted.

Robin glanced at the apprehensive changeling. Being on the receiving end of that glance, numerous times, BB backed away.

Cyborg then cleared his throat to bring attention to the leader and changeling. Both turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Maybe, we should keep out of this and let the man do what he came here to do." Cyborg, stated with ease.

"Listen, all I can say, is that with time passing by, you'll be faced with challenges that will affect both the heart and your very beings. Do not, and I mean do not try to cower for you are being tested by the one person that the two of you despise." With that note, the team looked at the others. Not getting the jist what the man just queried.

Robin was the first one to think of a response. "Does this have anything to do with Slade? He's gone, at least the last we saw of him, was just yesterday. We already fought him, he's gone."

Licentious didn't respond. Did he want to put his parents in such a position? If he told them, would it endanger them more so, if they knew who exactly he was? Should he?

"Umm…" Licentious started, but then stopped. The Teen Titans looked in his direction, unsuspecting the saying he was delivering to them.

"Da… I mean Robin. I'm not sure if this will alter the future, but I think you and Star deserve the truth. Umm… well, okay I'myourson." He sped out.

Robin stood there awestruck. Was what he just said true? Thinking it was, a figment of his imagination, he cleaned his ear out with his gloved finger.

"Dad, this is real. I'm not a part of your mind." Licentious spoke.

"Dude, he just called you dad. That's hilarious." Beast Boy, chimed.

"Hi, uncle." That saying made the changeling pause in mid-step.

"Uncle, I'm your uncle?" BB asked.

"Yes, uncle I did. I suppose you all want to go to the infamous T-Tower. I've heard so much from dad and mom."

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that Robin and… Star are your parents?" Cyborg interrupted.

"I'm your mother?" Starfire taking a good look at Licentious and finally took in his appearance. He did look like Robin a lot, for he did have the sharp nose and sleek shoulder length black hair. Green eyes shone into her own green eyes. _'Woh, how come I didn't notice it before.' _Star stared at him for several moments.

At Titans Tower, Cyborg punched in the security code, and you could hear the humming of the security device go into its activation process.

"So… Licent... Do you know how to play gamestation?" Beast Boy intervened, wanting to play his game with the future kid.

"You have no idea, how much gamestation got popular. I'm the best at Mega Monkeys 1,000,166.5."

"1,000,166.5, there are 1,000,166.5 of the Mega Monkeys?" BB asked intrigued at this piece of information.

"Friend Robin, what shall we do now?" Star asked, out of habit.

"Star, please don't call me that. I thought we got over that step." Robin leaned back against his headboard.

Star blushed, she knew that they had admitted their feelings toward each other, but it was awkward to act like it around the others so found themselves acting like they had before they had submitted to their feelings. Sighing, she dropped her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"So… Cy, what is going to happen to them now? We don't even know who we're up against." Raven pondered.

"I don't know, but they're going to need each other more now than ever. Let's let them be, it's been a long day, now that they've been introduced to their first born son." Cyborg uttered the last line under his breath. Silently walking towards the garage, he was stopped by Licentious grabbing some grub in the kitchen.

"Hey, Cy, where can I find some Glorsburg?"

"We don't have any; we don't let your mom cook." Cyborg informed Star's kid.

"Oh, that's too bad, her Glorsburg is the best."

"Uhh, yeah, I'm going to fix the T-car, don't be playing all night. I know you'll want rest sooner or later."

As Cyborg, left the room, Licentious opened a device connecting him to Cordial.

"Hey, Cordy, I got here with plenty of time to stop her from whatever she has up her sleeve, tell mom and dad, not to worry about me. Tell them I went to Arden's place. They won't ask too many questions to that. Of course if they pester about it, call Arden and tell her to lie for me. Thanks."

"Licent, please be careful. I don't want you die." Cordial implored.

"I won't baby sis. I'll be okay." Licent said with a kissy sound to give his sister his love.

**Author's Note: **This is the next chapter of Forget Me Not. I hope you all liked this chapter; you'll get more of a background on Cordial in the next chapter, along with who's this Arden girl? Hopefully my muse doesn't leave me again. Thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten so far. I hope to get at least **two more** reviews until I post the next chapter. Till then, mwah. Happy readings, and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans; they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. But if I did own them, I would definitely have Robin and Starfire moments, and some Raven and Beast Boy. I do not even have enough money to buy them from David Slack, who had created such vivid characters. I do however; have to mention that there is a petition on-line for whoever wants to sign it, to continue the Teen Titans cartoons. Okay I know that I asked for at least two more reviews in the previous chapter, but I'm getting to ancy waiting for a response on how I'm doing so I'm posting another chapter.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 3

Another?!

"Wake up, dude! I'm making waffles!" A body jumped from the noise , hearing the word waffles made Licentious drool over the thought of food.

"I'm up!" He exclaimed, his nose in the air trying to catch the scent of waffles anywhere. He didn't seem to find the aroma anywhere. "There aren't any waffles, what are you talking about BB?"

"Dude, hush I'm making the waffles now, don't be so grouchy." Beast Boy complained.

"I'm not eating your waffles, I thought Star was going to make them." Cyborg interrupted, not wanting to go through their routinely morning argument.

"I thought, we made it clear that we didn't want Starfire to attempt to make any earth food." BB addressed.

"Umm, guys." Licentious broke the two apart before it got messy.

"What?!" The both of them shouted.

"I don't wan my uncles to fight."

This time it was Cyborg's turn to blanch.

"Uncles, as in plural? I have one question, who are we married to?" Cyborg interjected.

"Umm, I can't tell you. You both need to confront the girls on your own terms. I'm only here to help my mom and dad before one of them…." He broke off, as his parents entered the main room together. "Morning," He said to both of them, seeing them holding hands confirmed his suspicions about last nights events.

"Morning," Star gesticulated, her arms now spread out. Unexpectedly she saw Licentious come forward and put her arms back to her side.

Licentious stopped himself, before he gave his mother his morning hug, that when he was younger, maybe around 10, his mother would make him give her a hug before he'd have to go to school.

"So, what is on today's 'agenda'?" Star directed towards Robin.

"I guess wait until we have to go into action with Licent's plan." Robin stated. Unsure of how to accomplish his….

Suddenly the alarm went off, and everyone looked at Licentious expectantly.

"So, do you have any special abilities?"

"Umm, I do have the power of the star bolts; mom taught me how to control them." He started, should he mention that Nigh… I mean Robin taught him jujutsu.

"Alright, enough chit chat, I found our guys location, he's at the border of Jump City and Steel City." Cyborg spoke, looking at the GPS in his right arm.

All the titans including Licentious took off to the coordinates that Cyborg had given to them.

Gathering at the coordinates they arrived to a vacant lot Licentious thought that this place looked familiar yet he knew that he'd never been here before. Suddenly they saw a blur of red and yellow go in front of them. _Who is that?_ Licent thought to himself.

"I already took care of her. She's not here anymore, Jinx took her to Titans East." _That voice, who does that voice belong to?_

"Flash, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to France, when did you get back?" Someone behind Licentious said.

"Oui, ma cherie, I did. And I just got back a few minutes ago; I was just passing through when I saw someone unfamiliar, and I, my friends, know everyone in this town." Kid Flash replied.

A light bulb flickered to life in Licentious' mind. "Wally?" He said surprised. Kid Flash stood there in shock, **nobody **knew his real name. He hadn't even told Jinx his real name.

"Who are you?" He spun around coming face to face with yet another unfamiliar face. "How do you know my name?" He nearly shouted, but contained his rage.

"Umm, my bad. I didn't mean to…" Beast Boy broke his train of thought.

"Dude, you're real name is Wally? That's hilarious."

"I wouldn't say anything, **_Garfield._**" Came a monotonous voice.

"That ain't cool, Rae." BB tried to think of what Raven's real name is, but with her being such an introvert, she didn't say much including any hint of her real name. Then he thought of something…

"What about you, Rachel Irving?" BB smirked glad that when he'd discovered her birthday, he did manage to remember a little of the personal information.

Raven scowled, and would have said something but Cyborg intervened, and just in time to, because from the look on Raven's face, she was just about to blow BB to smithereens. Luckily, all she blew up was a lamp-post.

"Enough bickering, Flash what was the girl doing that Jinx took her to Titans East." Cyborg questioned.

"She was trying to enter that locked shop right across the street; she kept repeating some word that….." He thought "What's that word that you call that Galfore guy?" Kid Flash aimed at Starfire.

"You mean my K'norfka?"

"Yeah, except she said something like K'nordien or something like that I forget." Kid started talking aimlessly to Beast Boy.

"Licentious." Robin started but was cut off by Kid Flash.

"She mentioned that name too." Flash mentioned with energy.

"Licentious, umm do we have another child?"

"Who's we?" Kid Flash interrupted.

Robin sighed, this is going to get old real quick. He relayed the news to Kid Flash that Licentious is Robin and Starfire's is their son from the future.

"What did she look like?" Licentious asked Flash desperately.

"Well, she had red hair and well, now that I think about it, she could have been an exact replica of you Star." Kid Flash, now thought.

"Shit, that's gotta be Cordial." Licentious murmured and cursed to himself for not calling her to make sure she'd stay put.

"Cordial? Who's she?" Beast Boy asked wanting attention, everybody glanced to him.

"I'm guessing she'd be the youngest, another child I am presuming." Star stated.

"Star, how many kids are you going to have?" Cyborg tried to make light of the situation.

"Cy, that's not helping." Raven refereed.

"Flash, did Jinx take her to Titan's East for a reason other than the fact that she was trying to get into a **locked** building?" Robin inquired.

"Don't look at me. All I know is that Jinx wanted to take her some place because she couldn't understand what she was saying before that Cordial kissed me. Is that some kind of custom from your planet?" Flash was confused once again. "What does that K'nordien mean?"

"It means father or usually what you earthlings call your 'daddy'" Star informed Flash.

"You mean that she kissed me and called me daddy?"

"No, she probably meant to ask you where she could find Robin, you dim-wit." Raven pronounced sarcastically.

"Umm, don't you think we should meet up with Cordial now, I don't want her to be too worried?" Licentious suggested to his parents.

"Yeah, alright Star, come on," Robin started his R-cycle as Starfire was already flying ahead of him. And with that they headed off towards Titans East.

When they arrived they heard a ruckus going on inside.

"Like meeting you all over again." Robin commented as Starfire blushed ahead of him. Shutting off the R-cycle Robin, got off his bike.

"I wasn't that bad, all I was trying to do was get out of those stupid power-bands." Star defended herself. When they started nearing the building, Bumble Bee greeted them.

"Umm, yeah I think that this girl was supposed to be taken to you guys." Bee started.

"Yeah, has Jinx already left?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you just missed her; she left a few minutes before you arrived." Bee directed the two of them to the communication room that Cyborg had built for them. Inside they could hear a girl's voice.

"I want to see my brother, where is Licentious?" The girl had screamed.

"Maybe I should go in. I am her mother." Star suggested. She got the go-ahead from Bee and Robin and entered the room.

"Mother?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Hello Cordial, I'm here to help. Maybe you want to come to Titans Tower?" Star asked.

"Where's dad, is he here?" Cordial beseeched.

"He's just outside; do you want him to come in?"

"Yes, please."

"Robin, she wants you." Star peeked her head out in the hallway. When Robin entered the room something was thrown into his chest.

"Looks like she's a daddy's girl." Bee smiled.

Robin stood there, gently patting the girls back in comfort. He wasn't sure if he'd be a good parent, but he liked this girl, even if she hugged him on sight. "You're going to be alright." He gently gripped her shoulders and looked at her face. It was true, she could have easily passed as Starfire's clone, yet her eyes were a deeper ember.

"Let's get you back to our place, ok?" He asked her.

"As long as the both of you and Licentious are there, I'll be fine. Where is Licentious?" She implored.

"He's at Titans Tower; let's get back to him and the others." Star guided Cordial into the hallway.

On the way back to the Tower Cordial was on the bike with Robin, as Starfire flew beside them. Reaching the Tower, Starfire carried the R-cycle to the island.

Putting the R-cycle in the garage, Cordial followed her parents toward the common room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing each other in Mega Monkeys Nine. Licentious sat on the other side of the couch deep in thought. His head sprang up when he heard the door close and jumped to his feet.

"Cor, what are you doing here, you were supposed to stay with mom and dad, what did you tell them?" He ranted as Cordial cowered behind Robin's back.

"I had to tell them something they were already suspicious when you disappeared without saying a word. Mom then bombarded me with questions about where you were because she knew that I knew somehow. So I kind of told them the whole truth."

"You what?!"

"I had to!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes…"

"Quiet!!" Raven making the two jump at her annoyed tone. She had just entered the room when Licentious yelled at Cordial. As she passed the two they looked her way.

"Always the one to stop us fighting, eh Auntie." Cordial smiled at seeing her favorite aunt.

This time, Raven almost made the TV blow up. She turned to look at her and started speaking.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"What's wrong? I thought that Licentious told you guys already." She started when Licentious broke her trailing sentence.

"Not now, Cordial. We shouldn't…."

"Now, Licentious, would be a good time to tell us all what we're supposed to know to stop this thing that supposed to happen." Raven broke.

"Great job, Cordy, you should have just stayed home." Licentious muttered more to himself.

Author's Note: Hey people, me again! I hope you all like this so far. I'm not trying to come off as a prude but I need some feedback from people, because I don't know if I should continue this story or stop all together. Again, I would like to thank all the people that have been reading this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/Author's Note**: I am soo sorry for the prolonged wait for this chapter, I've had it written out for a while, but I'm now getting it typed up and posting it, so you'll get the fifth chapter soon for it is already written, sadly I am working on Chapter Six, so you'll get it as soon as I am done. Happy Holidays to everyone. Oh, yeah, I do not own Teen Titans; I am just another victim of addiction to this show.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 4

News

"I think that we do need some explanations." Robin voiced.

"Well, I guess mom, you should know this; Blackfire is trying to well, umm. She kind of wants you dead." It broke his heart that he was saying this out loud. Everybody in the group gasped. "I heard from Arden that Blackfire was planning something because she transformed…"

"I don't know if I want to know this Arden person is." BB accidentally voiced out loud, he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, in this case, we need to know everything so, who's this Arden person?" Raven asked Licentious.

"Well," he started. "Arden is your…" He stretched out, "kid." He finally spoke. Beast Boy was rooted to the spot on the couch as if it had become a second skin. _I knew I didn't want to…_

"Hold on, our, you mean mine and… and…"

"Raven's, yes. You two get married." Cordial broke in. "Auntie, why are you red?" She asked awkwardly. She was only thirteen years of age, she was unaware that people actually turned that deep of a red. Yes, Licentious turned a crimson when her parents asked what was going on between him and Arden.

"No reason." Raven mustered. Beast Boy, coming down from the impact, started walking towards Raven and sat beside her on the opposite side of the couch, when randomly the microwave blew up.

"Go back to your own seat." Raven tried to sound bitter, but knew that it had come out differently. Beast Boy, catching the underlying tone, stayed where he was. And due to his un-movement everybody took their turns by looking at the pair.

"Continue, please." Starfire instigated the retelling of why the both of her children were there to begin with.

"Well, okay. Like I said, Arden is really good at spying on people." He spun off topic. "She once spied on you guys on Christmas.." He trailed off, when he started to hear a weird humming coming from Cordial's sweater. "Like now, Arden quit that." And to everyone's surprise Arden transformed into her human form. Light green skin made her indigo eyes luminescent. Clad in one of her mother's dark blue cloaks, her blonde hair was cropped around her face, with violet streaks framing her face.

"What are you doing here?" Licentious asked.

"Mom and Dad, told me to follow you. They knew that you were going to come here. You're too easy to read. Hi, dad." Arden greeted her father.

"Hi," BB greeted his daughter. _This is too freaky._

"I knew that you'd say that dad." Arden coolly replied.

"You just read my mind. How'd you do that?"

"I got it from mom, don't worry though, she's never read your thoughts, at least of what she's told me. So I personally don't know." Arden stated.

"This is really getting freaky, what's with all the children?" Cyborg asked interested in what the future brought him.

"Don't worry, you and B haven't had kids yet. Though I do believe that…" Licentious covered Arden's mouth with his hand. "Geeff, your handff ouff uf my mouff." She spoke into his hand. When he didn't comply, she stuck her tongue out.

"Arden." Licentious muttered, as he removed his hand and swiped it against his jeans getting rid of the…

"Oh, like we haven't." Again, Licentious put his hand over her mouth and this time, Arden didn't even give him a warning and she stuck her tongue out again.

"Okay, on with the story." Robin began as he sat down beside Starfire. Seeing this, Cordial took the incentive to sit between her parents, as if being guarded by the two, whom she looked up to.

"Okay, like I said, Arden spied on Blackfire, who was telling this one guy Vice, which is the guy that we have to get rid of, that she wanted Star or Robin killed, but she preferred for you to be killed mom. Because, dad if you haven't noticed it yet, she still has to hots for you ever since she gave mom that Centaurian moon crystal.

"So I thought it'd be a good idea to come back here to stop her, because we believe that she'd gotten a hold of a time warp and wanted to come back to the past to break the two of you up.

"And that's why we're here. Because if one of you dies, then that means that we won't be born and we would like to be born or…

"Dude, you better drop it." Beast Boy cut him off before he went too far, seeing that look that Robin gave when he wanted something well…

"Looks like it late, umm. We would offer everyone their own room but we're kind of short on space. Where do you want to sleep Cordial?" Star interjected before everything went out of hand.

"May I sleep with you and dad?"

"Umm" Star looked over at Robin for an answer.

"We might as well, Licentious can have my room, Arden well you can…" Robin almost took everyone into account.

"Don't worry, Night. I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind." Arden finished for him.

"Yea, I kind of already thought that mom had told you the majority of Nightwing, she did didn't she?"

"Yeah, she told the majority of it, though I am still a little sketchy in some areas. But knowing all of the future wouldn't be that good." Robin chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry dad, since Star brought back the clock from Warp, you didn't get bald and fat." Arden added to make her dad feel better. Beast Boy sighed in relief. "You're actually quite attractive if need to say, I think that's what attracted mom to you."

"So that's what triggered all of this?" Robin asked curiously.

"That was the main catalyst that held part of it. Oh and that the fact that you and Star have already admitted to the feelings that you hold for the other." Arden shortened.

Robin and Starfire exchanged a glance, before they looked back to their friends. Thinking before they said anything, Robin concluded that the day has been long and therefore, everybody decided that it was time to get some sleep.

Waking up in Robin's arms was an amazing feeling and Star definitely could get used to this. Especially knowing that she'd have Robin's children in the future.

"Morning." Robin yawned awake. For the first time Star gazed into Robin's deep blue eyes.

"Morning." Star replied snuggling closer against the warmth radiating from him. Cordial was cuddled against her other side. This fit perfect; it was a shame that it wouldn't stay perfect for long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own TEEN TITANS! **It's been a while, but I'm giving you a Christmas gift, so here's the next chapter. Right now I'm editing the next couple of chapters and I'm working on the ninth chapter. Hopefully this story won't be that much longer than maybe I'm guessing fifteen chapters, but who knows where my muse will take me. Ok enough of me rambling…

Forget Me Not

Chapter 5

The First Obstacle

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You did good," Robin patted Licentious' shoulder.

"Thanks dad, I did learn from you. And those moves were pretty basic." Licentious commented.

"Yes, well I haven't learned that many moves from Bruce and I improvise most of the time." Robin explained, hesitating after he mentioned his adoptive father, whom he hadn't heard from since he left Gotham.

"How was he? I mean, how is he? Have you heard from him lately?" He asked trying to make his first question as if he… oh never mind.

"I haven't heard much from him except before I left Gotham. I know that he's left me a major section of Wayne Enterprises when he…" As they entered to the common room, they were greeted by the sight of Cyborg and BB debating. Their conversation broke off.

It was going to be a long day, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting about what video game they should play, and Raven unexpectedly took the role of the referee. As Cordial and Arden took their talk of how their parents would end up, to Starfire's room.

Licentious' eyes searched for his mother. No where to be found, he turned to his father-to-be, and conveyed to him about his mother's where-about's. To his chagrin she wasn't the room and that had him concerned.

"Don't worry about it dad. You might want to find mom though." He looked at his father-to-be with concern across his face.

As Licentious had previously done, Robin too looked around the room. And again to his disappointment, he went into his automatic protective mode, and left the room as quickly as he came. He searched her room to find Cordial and Arden speaking in hushed tones. As he continued his search, he realized that she liked looking at the moon on the roof. So he started his climb to the roof.

"What are you doing up here, Star?" Robin asked, concern laced with his words.

"I'm just thinking."

"Just thinking?" He questioned.

"Alright, I'm worried about all of this, and I am not all positive about what is coming to happen. With Blackfire and of this Vice character." Robin walked to her side and sat beside her, legs draping over the roof-top.

"I think you need something to take your mind off of things for the moment. Why don't we… do you want to do something tonight, with not a lot of criminals to fend off; we have been not so busy. Do you want to do something?"

"For what would we do?"

"Anything that you wanted to do, in actually, I don't care."

"Well, there is this 'movie' that has been in a lot of those 'commeri-kals' that I have been wanted to see"

"Then there we'll go see a movie." Robin lifted to his feet and he offered Star a hand. With his help she rose to her feet. Their faces, mere inches away from the other, blushing scarlet, they started backing away. Star found her sleeve fascinating to look at, while Robin just continued to stare at the alien girl.

"Starfire." Robin breathed. Star looked up at him to find that he had moved closer to her. He was so close that she could feel him breathe on her face. He leaned into her body, he was going for the kill. But due, to their absence, everybody had nominated Beast Boy to look for them.

"Dudes, come on! We're wanting to go get some pizza!" They sprang apart from each other. Again the both of them turned a scarlet as BB slammed the door open. Slowly they descended the stairs, not appearing as though this interruption was any good for either of them. As the most of them were situated in the T-car, they didn't see any space available for the both of them to ride in the car to the pizzeria.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up. I needed to do something to do real quick. Don't worry Cordial, we'll be there shortly." Robin reclaimed.

"Don't worry, dad, me and Arden will keep an eye on her." Licentious briefed to his father.

"More like your eyes will be closed and Arden's will be too." Cordial grumbled as Cyborg drove away to the pizzeria. The other two in the backseat with her blushed showing BB that there was something going on between Robin's son and his… he breathed slowly… daughter. Again he tried to regulate his breathing because he had just admitted to having a daughter with the one person who didn't laugh at his jokes at all, she always retaliated with her own bitter monotonous voice. Just like that one time with the aardvark joke.

"Come on, we're not going to wait forever." Raven grabbed the neck of his signature purple uniform, dragging him toward the pizzeria then got another better thought. "Looks, like he doesn't want pizza." Raven simply left him to gather his bearings in the lot, letting him enter the pizzeria on his own accords.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"What is this thing that you need to do?" Starfire questioned Robin as the both of them entered the Tower.

"Starfire, this whole thing with your sister, what do you want us to do?" Robin started.

"I'm not quite sure what we should do. All I do know is that I do not want her to break us apart from each other." Star directed her gaze to the floor not sure if she wanted to look him directly face to face yet. Starfire slowly lifted her head after she had gotten nothing from Robin.

"Starfire." Robin said with more feeling than he could muster, _How can she manage to stir these feelings inside me._ Unconsciously, he walked close to her. This time there weren't any interruptions. As Robin laid his fore-head on hers, for a minute he simply let the feeling envelope them both. This, he could definitely could get used to. And as he lightly pressed his lips against hers, he caught the pre-show of fabulous fireworks to come. He couldn't believe that he'd been given this incredible girl in his life.

Star couldn't believe it, she was being kissed for the first…. Well okay, she could learn languages through lip-contact but this was probably the best kiss, it was as if she could see those bright lighted sparklers that would light up the night sky. Sure, they had kissed that one time after that put away the commander in Japan, and set Brushogun free.

Coming down from the high of the moment was anything but pleasant. They both knew that they had wanted more! But was unsure of how they would come to that next step in their life. Robin could tell that from this moment on, would be hard to not wake up to her face every morning. Robin pulled away reluctantly, eyeing the girl out of the corner of his eye. He could see the dazed look on her face, and knew that his own face had that exact same dazed look.

"That was what I had to do. But I guess now, that we have to get to the others. I'm kind of hungry." Robin said halfheartedly, not exactly wanting to be near his friends for he wants to be with Star. They eventually made it to his R-cycle.

"Do you want to ride with me or do you feel more like flying?" Robin asked hoping it wasn't the latter.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to…" Here it comes... "ride on the bike." Star simply inquired.

This was surprise. "No, I don't mind. It's not a problem."

"I'm guessing our 'night out' is cut short?"

"Not at all, we can still do the movie after we eat."

ZZZZZZZZZ

When they met up with the team and their children. _That's still to weird to call them that, yet. _They had consumed one whole pizza, and nearly the second one too. Robin and Starfire grabbed their slice and munched on them silently, as everybody took their turns to look at the pair that had grabbed seats by each other. The Team wondering about what the two of them had done for both not to be talking.

"So everybody, do we have a plan yet?" Beast Boy broke the silence that had overcome the table.

"I guess we all should do our parts, like act like we're playing along. Then I guess we should…"

"Nah, then they'll be wondering if we knew about their plan all along." Raven quickly recovered before Star would make her all ready crazy idea even crazier.

"Well, we need to think of something."

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Author's Note (Con'td): **This is my favorite chapter of this story so far, because as a girl, I love the kiss scene. But again, I'm sorry for the long wait of this chapter. Sixth chapter is the process of being edited and I will have it posted shortly. I hope I get more reviews so that will give me incentive to post quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans, for they will never be mine. I am hoping that I get more reviews after this chapter, for the next chapter I post shall be longer in length, this is just a planning stage…

Forget Me Not

Chapter 6

Planning

Back at the Tower

"So, what are we going to do?" Beast Boy voiced as everybody took a seat on the couch.

"I say we just plant a big bang on her and this assassin guy." Cyborg said with the usual plot of stopping them in the midst of their so-called-plan-to-kill-Starfire.

"Neither of those ideas will work on Blackfire. I hate to say, but she's too smart to fall for those." Raven pointed out to the boys.

"I didn't hear you come up with any plans, huh. Do you got a better idea?" BB snapped back at her.

"Beast Boy…"

"No, Robin." Raven interjected before Robin could continue. "You want to know my plan?" Raven challenged Beast Boy.

"Uhh, yeah!"

"Fine, then I suggest you shut up and listen." Raven then informed the others of her plan.

When she was done informing the others, much to Beast Boy's chagrin, everyone had loved it.

"Friend Raven, that is an excellent plan. I don't think Blackfire will able to stop us." Starfire applauded Raven for coming up with such a clever ploy.

"You know, it may actually work." Robin pondered over the idea, letting it play out in his head.

"So…" Beast Boy interrupted his mental show.

"It'd work. We need to get this all ready." Robin trailed off as he got to his feet and started leaving the common room. Everybody got to their feet and shortly after his departure, they followed suit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans, I am just another fanatic that thinks that this show is kick-ass. Let's just say that I am in love with Robin and Starfire. They are soo the perfect couple in cartoon history. Well okay, I haven't watched a lot of cartoons, but I bet Robin and Starfire are at the top of the list.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 7

The Second Obstacle: Encounter

Gathering the supplies that they thought they needed, took more time than they thought. Starfire and Cordial entered the common room, ropes and miscellaneous stuff was in their arms. Beast Boy was next to arrive, only bearing a simple book, the two eyed him questioningly.

"What we're going to need this book, I'm almost positive we'll need it." BB sided.

"Uh, huh, mom, what should we be doing now?" Cordial asked.

"I guess we shall wait here til the others have arrived, then I am presuming will add all of our…" Star tried to comply before Cordial interrupted her.

"Oh, okay." Cordial started the topic, getting uninterested in all of the big words. "Do you think we can watch the television?" She added with another question that she wanted to be answered. Star's gaze wandered to the Television set where Beast Boy was setting up a game, probably the recent or.. the tenth Mega Monkeys continuation that Licentious had brought back in case of boredom.

"Why don't you ask friend Beast Boy if you can play the video game with him?" Star suggested to her daughter.

"Okay." And with that, Starfire was enjoying the peace and quiet until Beast Boy yelled out in fury for being defeated by a ten year old. As time drew slowly by, one by one the Titans had started arriving home. Within a half hour Cyborg had arrived bearing various car parts that would make the engine finalized, and ending with a working engine.

"Hey, has Robin come back yet?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room.

"Not yet, friend Cyborg. Neither Robin nor friend Raven have returned yet." She called back to him before he left the room again.

"Damn, I wanted to show him what I got from the junkyard. With my fixing it, it'll definitely finish up the engine, and we'll be golden."

"That's wonderful news, isn't it?" Star was of course not up-to-the-earth-times but she did know little knick-knacks that went into the body of the car.

"Yea, Star, I didn't know that you knew much of mechanics."

"Oh, I don't I just know some of the major parts of a car or whatever you are making." Star rambled on, as Cyborg veered his eyesight towards the large oversized television.

"Hey man, when did we get Mega Monkeys 10? I didn't think it has come out already." Cyborg nearly toppled over, the ninth had only came out recently for there to be a tenth out already.

"Dude, Licentious brought it. I found it in his duffle when I started moving stuff around trying to find the remote. Can you imagine, knowing there's going to be over a million of this Mega Monkeys game?" Beast Boy again yelled out, once more the ten-year-old had beaten him at his own game.

"I win, again. Uncle, really you should know all of the rules of this game by now. It only took me a week to finally get all the controls down." Cordial bragged making Cyborg laugh at his and her antics.

As Cyborg continued to laugh, Raven entered the room with several books floating beside her.

"Did you do that on your back here?" Cyborg asked, trying not to sound as, well like a father.

"Yea, what of it?" Raven retorted showing anger… and in attempt to hide whatever was going on, the books dropped with a loud bang, making Beast Boy nearly jump out of his green skin.

Geez, what's wrong here?" BB looked over his shoulder to see what had triggered Raven's anger. And with his eyes not going back to the television, he lost again. He nearly shrieked when he caught a weird feeling in the air. Being able to be any animal made it easier to scent any alterations to one's normal scent, and little alarm bells were ringing in his head telling him something wasn't right with this picture. It almost seemed as if Raven's looks could kill. A light bulb went on in his head. And he automatically changed into a black… well green bear and made an attack, making Cyborg and Starfire blanch for they had no idea what had gotten into BB for him to attack Raven.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading my story, I would definitely love some feedback on how I'm doing. Again, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans, I am just another addicted fan to the show. I'm sad that they discontinued it for I haven't seen all of it yet. I am sorry for leaving you with a cliff-hanger. I'll try not to leave too terrible cliffie this time. So on with the story.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 8

Those Nights

Cyborg and Starfire stood there rooted to the spot as they watched Beast Boy attack their friend. Cyborg took into account that Raven wasn't able to fully control, well he thought it was Raven. Cordial, stood to the side, not knowing what to do for her powers hadn't come into effect.

"What are you waiting for, quit standing there like a robot." Beast Boy interrupted Cyborg's thoughts, making him come to reality.

Adjusting to fighting a team-mate, Cyborg unleashed his sonic cannon and aimed for Raven when Robin entered the room, followed by the real Raven.

"What the he…" Robin was about to finish when he was interrupted by a blow to the stomach from the imposter Raven's mental powers. Instinct took over and out of habit he tried to kick the assailant.

"Looks like I have to finish what I came to do." Raven's mouth moved but a guy's voice came out.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I thought you would've known by now." The voice retorted.

"You're Vice aren't you?" Arden spoke as she entered the common room with Licentious following behind her.

"Finally someone knows."

"Titans Go!" Robin enforced the Titans to continue their battle. This was going to be one of those nights. Robin did a 360 spin and kicked Vice in the head with enough force to render him unconscious. Everybody gathered around the new enemy. Finally getting a good look at him for his mask was uncovered. He was bestowed with deep blue hair with locks of black surrounding the crown of his head flowing down his shoulders. He had high cheekbones giving his lips definition. If he wasn't a bad guy, you could say he'd be drop-dead gorgeous.

As Vice became conscious, he tried to escape the binds that contained him to the metal chair he was situated on. Trying to rub the handcuffs off his wrists, he only succeeded with making his wrists sore with red rings showing signs of restraint. Hearing a door slid open he came face to face, with the team leader.

"You are not getting away with attempt murder on my…." He paused. "My friend, you will surely die without succeeding with your plans."

"And what are you going to do, boy wonder?" His words laced with annoyance.

"How about, we just kill you now?"

"Are you even able to do that, all you guys do is send the bad guy to the cops, and that isn't going to happen with me."

"You'd be surprise." Robin announced when Starfire entered the room.

"Robin, you might want to come with me. We have an unwelcome guest." Starfire informed Robin. He followed her out of the room, leaving the enemy alone.

"Who is it, Star?"

"Blackfire." She bluntly stated without any emotion, which is rare for Starfire.

With that one word, Robin ran the rest of the way to the common room, where he was greeted with the sight of Blackfire sitting on a stool, by the island of the kitchen. Starfire waiting in the hall not making no noise.

"Hello, Robin. How does it feel that Star is gone?" Blackfire asked with a fake worried tone.

"I think you have come at the wrong time, sister." Starfire eased into the room, giving her sister a look that could possibly kill for her eyes were glowing a green. As if Robin could read her thoughts, he allowed Star strike Blackfire, for she had it coming.

"Sister, you must be intrigued to know about how we…" Star was cut off for, Vice had gotten out of his handcuffs, and attacked her. Blood trickled down her shoulder but she paid no heed to the damage. She turned her back to Blackfire and with her eyes, she shot her laser to him, ridding him of his armor, leaving only his clothes on. With only a glace to her shoulder, she shaked the pain away, Robin glanced worriedly towards Star. Star only met his gaze with a small smile. Looking back to her sister, Starfire struck Blackfire with enough force to render her back into the wall. Leaving an indentation of her body, Blackfire was only made angrier, and struck Starfire. As they fought, Robin took the initiative to attack Vice.

With Robin fighting Vice, Cyborg took that as incentive to attack with his sonic cannon. He was about to attack, as Raven created two dark energies in her hands and threw them at Vice. He fell back a few steps, Cyborg then aimed his sonic cannon at Vice and blasted it at him. This rendered him to the wall. Vice staggered to his feet, as if something was holding him back. They couldn't quite tell what was going on. When they saw Vice tumble back onto his heels, everyone stared at him. As Blackfire started an incantation, they were basked with a dark purple haze.

Left with everyone gathered around the empty space where Vice had been. They were left speechless. Well except one.

"Dudes, what the heck happened?" Beast Boy interrupted the group from the silence.

"I'm not quite sure." Robin walked over to where Vice had been only a minute ago. Robin dropped to his knees to find anything that had been left by Vice. Nothing came to his attention. When he rose to his feet, Robin met Star's gaze.

"Robin, what are we going to do now?" Starfire asked him. The question hung in the air….

**Author's Note: **It's me again. I'm sorry for the delayed chapter, but I had a new year's party to go to, and I had to re-type my chapters because I altered the seventh chapter, so I just now finished this chapter, and I'll be working on the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **Hey all, I'm sorry for the delayed wait for this chapter. I was having trouble trying to come up with various scenarios in my head trying to figure out the best one to use. I was also away for the weekend up in Columbus with my friends for an anime convention. Oh yeah, almost forgot….. I do not own Teen Titans, I just create fanfics to ease my mind.

Forget Me Not

Chapter 9

Future Help

"Star are you alright?" Cyborg questioned her.

"I'm fine, friend Cyborg. Truly, I am." Star placed a mask over her face deterring the painful sting shooting through her shoulder.

"I still think that we should take her to the wing and get her tested." Cyborg stated motioning for Star to follow him to the wing. Unwillingly, she was dragged down the corridor and was pushed into a white room, which smelled unpleasantly sterile. Starfire was situated on some kind of white table. Not knowing what exactly she should do, Starfire struggled beneath the restraints that kept her on the table.

Cyborg had known for some time that Starfire never did like needles. And to say that he liked to do this to her was a lie. Uncomfortably, Cyborg pricked the inside of her elbow with the needle, Star tried to squirm out of the restraints but she didn't win, for the restraints held a strong chemical that had proved that it couldn't be damaged or anything, not even when Beast Boy had to get his routine rabies shot. Being able to change into any animal had some kind of drawback.

Starfire struggled to get out of the restraints. Cyborg laid his arm to force her to lie down. After finally inserting the syringe, Cyborg wrapped some gauze around her elbow and pressed down releasing any blood that had escaped when he drew the needle away. Starfire flinched.

"What exactly happened?" Beast Boy asked everyone, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You would have been able to understand everything if you hadn't gotten hit in the head." Cordial smirked knowing that her uncle would surely backfire with a comment. She was answered with silence. "No way. He didn't say anything back to me… I'm surprised."

"Umm, Cordial, I don't think that this is the time for that right now. We need to figure out what we should do next. We don't even know when she's going to attack us again." Licentious spoke loudly.

"What we need to do, is keep Starfire in here. Robin, you and Raven should go figure out what's going to happen next. We need a plan." Cyborg stated with determination.

"Since when did you become the leader in the group?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Beast Boy, now's not the time to start crap. We need to get prepared, for we do not know when Blackfire and Vice will attack next. Raven come on, we need to come up with a plan. Beast Boy, try and not to make such a racket. Cordial I want you to stay with Star. Licentious, Arden, try and come up with as many possible scenarios that could happen." Robin informed the group.

"I'll stay here with Cordial, since I'm going to see what's wrong with Star. She usually doesn't take this long to recover from an attack." Cyborg also informed the group.

"Make sure she's alright."

"I will." Cyborg was about to separate from the group when he realized what Arden was capable of..

"Arden, maybe you can connect with your parents and see if they can give some information. It might be dire, but we'll need to know everything." Cyborg added.

"On it, Cy."

With that, the team dispersed from the hallway and went their own way. Arden and Licentious went to Star's room to try and connect with Arden's parents. They finally connected on their fifth try…

"Arden, what are you wanting?" asked a voice.

"Dad, I need to know whatever you know about this Vice guy, aunt Star was hurt today because we didn't know what to do." Arden asked.

"Arden, this is imperative that with this information, only you can keep to yourself. This Vice, is dangerous. He is able to conform himself with another's body and also is able to use their powers."

"Dad, I already knew this. We met Vice today, that is why Star is hurt. Which is why we need the information, we need to know how to heal Star. She isn't responding to any medical supplies that Cy has."

"Honey, why are you asking me this? I don't know anything about medical stuff. You should really talk to your mother. Here, let me go get her." Arden watched as her two-dimensional father walk off the screen, and yell for her mother.

"What did you want?" Raven asked her daughter.

"Mom, we're having a bit of trouble here. Star was hurt, and we don't know how to treat her."

"Is myself near you?"

"No, she's with Robin trying to come up with a plan to try and get rid of Vice."

"Okay, here's what I want you to do…."

Cyborg was just about to put the needle into Starfire's elbow, when unexpectedly, she slipped into unconsciousness. He ran into the common room to inform the others, resulting in Robin running full speed to Starfire's side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans, now those lawyers can finally leave me alone, I said it didn't I? DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I apologize for the long delay, I am trying to find a job and it's not that easy and I'm writing a new story with BeastBoy4pres052 called Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands..

**Chapter 10**

"How's she doing?" Robin asked as he entered the infirmary, encountering Cyborg as he proceeded to Star's room.

"Hopefully she'll come too soon. I've been running tests, we'll see how quickly she'll recover." Cyborg informed the worried Robin. Star had been unconscious for some time now. She never took this long to recover from an attack. Three days, three long days of waiting beside her bed, Robin was beside her most of the time, though Licentious or Raven, or even Beast Boy would come and make him get some rest, eat, and the bathe. Robin still had dark circles under his eyes. "You really should get some sleep." Cyborg persisted, but all Robin wanted to do, was be beside Star any time possible.

"I need to be there for her." Robin spoke quietly. He silently pushed Cy away and entered Star's room. Beast Boy had set up a radio, to listen to when he took time to watch over Star. Richard Marx and Donna Lewis' song _At the Beginning _started playing. All he could pay attention to were the words that seemed like their meant for Robin and Star.

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through

Now here we are,

and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you."

_This sure does sound like Star's and mine song. We were strangers and yet I still helped her. _

"No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpecting what you did to my heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start.

And life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river, I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you…"

Robin put his head on the bed close to her stomach, and silently tears escaped the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to cry but this song was affecting his heart too much, and it was true, through all the bad times, he wanted to be with Star whenever anything bad happened. He felt right wherever Star was, and if she didn't make it through this ordeal, he didn't know what would happen to him. Now that he met his future children he did get attached. He didn't want to just disappear into oblivion. He listened closely to the song again.

"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure,

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing

At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody somewhere

Left me alone in the dark

Now I know my dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart…"

Robin couldn't take it any longer, he pressed the off button, and the radio didn't make any more sound. He was left to drown out his sorrows, with only the sheets of the bed muffling his tears. He couldn't believe that Star could be on her deathbed as he sat there silently with more tears brimming on his eyelids. He was just glad that nobody was around, he wanted to be with Star, if that wasn't possible, he wasn't sure if he would be able to make into the world without Star beside him smiling her kilo-watt smile that made everyone in the room smile back, even if Raven tried not to blow up the fridge with her emotion.

With that, Robin was reminded of a song that was overplayed on the radio, for everyone loved the song. Back for Good, by Take that. He didn't want to give up. He wanted Star with a deep need that Robin wouldn't admit; he would try to hide his feeling. The song mentally playing in his head, once again tears started forming, he couldn't stop the flood. He nearly buckled onto the floor, his stomach hurt too much and he couldn't see through the tears that clouded over his vision.

Robin, grabbed onto the arms of the chair and tried to lift himself. Succeeding, Robin merely climbed on the bed next to Star and wrapped his arm gently around her waist that was getting dangerously skinny. He could feel the bone under her skin. He settled beside her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"What should we do? You saw the print-out. Do you think that Star will last through the night?" Raven asked quietly trying not to wake Robin. She wasn't even sure if Cy or herself should tell Robin how Star was reacting to the attack.

"Hopefully Star will battle this. She's strong, we shouldn't deter that Star will not make it." Cyborg hoped that Star would not die on them. It would be a hit below the belt that none of them would be able to recover quickly from, especially Robin. He was already depressed, he didn't want to see Robin in a state worse than this.

"Should we tell Licentious? We can't tell Cordial, she's too young to hear about this. I don't want her too…" Raven trailed off, as she felt somebody near them as well as heard something drop. She turned to the person but they'd already gone off, probably over-hearing their conversation. Both Cyborg and Raven walked in the direction of where the person was. When they rounded the corner, they spotted a ceramic cup which probably had some coffee in it from the scent.

"Cordial." Raven assumed, she needed to hurry to the common room before, well…

"Licentious!!!!" Cordial screamed as she entered the common room, three heads turned in the direction of her scream and bolted to run over to her side.

"What is it?" Licentious asked, trying to console his sister.

"T-T-They said that mom probably won't make it through the night," she cried into his chest. Licentious' hand paused waiting to see if Cordial would speak more of what she heard. Raven and Cyborg both ran into the common room. Licentious waited for them to speak.

"Cor," Raven started but Cordial cried loudly again. Raven cringed, she didn't know if Star would make it or not. She bottled her emotion inside and Lonely cried inside. She couldn't show her emotion, she couldn't. Raven repeated the mantra through her head. Beast Boy silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and actually cried, for he'd be losing a great friend in the morning, if Star wouldn't be able to fight. Raven awkwardly patted his back. Arden had tiny tear-drops escape her eyes, she didn't need to keep her emotion in check as much as her mother, but still she was capable of blowing stuff up.

Cyborg wiped some tears away from his human eye that had managed to escape.

As everybody was silently crying over the news of Starfire, Robin was stirred awake by a noise. He opened his eyes up and noticed that the heart monitor that was supposed to show her heart beating stopped. Automatically his eyes drifted down to Star, she couldn't leave him now. There was still so much in the world that Robin wanted to show her. He didn't get to tell her that he loved her.

He stood still for a moment, for there was something moving… What was happening? He thought he had lost her for a moment there. Tears falling out of his eyes, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

**Author's Note: **I want at least three more reviews telling me if I should continue this fic, I really want to finish it but I want to know how many people are going to stick with my plot… Thanks again!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I do not own Teen Titans; I only own the plot of this story. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. By the by, I want to thank all the reviewers who've continued reading since the first chappie, I know I couldn't do it without the encouraging, well pushing words of telling me to keep going!

Cartoonstar, milkshakelvr, robinandstarfire4ever, RoseXxxXThorn, **Beastboy4pres052**, HeadStrongx3, Agent of the Divine One, Nightstar Grayson, Star-Robin, prayerrun, TheRealStarfire, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Souplover55, and TamerofDragons

**Chapter 11**

Robin was unsure of what to do, Star was slowly coming to. He pulled away and gently grasped her hand, waiting for her to respond by gripping his hand. Robin lifted her palm to his lips and gently placed a kiss to her palm.

Raven and Cyborg entered the room, coming upon seeing Robin bending over Starfire's form. They snuck back out into the hall for a couple more minutes.

"Rob-in?" Star questioned.

"Star." Robin broke looking at the girl. "Are you okay?" Robin asked gingerly touching Star's cheek.

"Where am I?" Star asked him.

"You were attacked and passed out. Cy brought you here to check your stats." Robin informed the alien.

"How long was I out?" Star asked.

"Three days. You had us all worrying over you. I thought I'd lost you." Robin spoke with trepidation with the latter. He did not want to lose Starfire, not at all. Robin eventually sat in the chair that was beside Starfire's bed. Raven and Cyborg entered the room, and on sight of Starfire sitting up, both rushed over to her.

"Girl, we thought you wouldn't make it." Cyborg announced as he stood to Star's left side.

"Where is Licentious and Cordial?" Starfire asked.

"They're still asleep; we should wake them up and tell them the good news." Raven left them wanting to inform the rest of the group of Star's recovery.

After a half hour, everybody was gathered around Star's bed, giving hugs of gratitude to everybody, and crying over the great news… except for one member of course. Raven couldn't let her feelings out of control or else… well Raven was still unsure of what the outcomes would be if she let her emotions get the best out of her. Beast Boy walked up to Star and gave her a bear hug, literally. Morphing back into his normal appearance, Arden came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, you okay?" Licentious walked towards his father, his eyes still red from receiving the good news. Robin looked worse off.

"We're going to make them pay. I'm going to make them pay, even if it's the last thing I do. I nearly lost Star; I'm not going to let that happen again." Robin stated with defiance. He gently placed his hand on Star's arm and sat beside her on the bed.

"We'll be ready for them. Dad, don't worry, they won't get another chance to hurt Mom, don't think we won't." Licentious retorted with the same underlying defiance in his tone.

"Whatever we do, we need to be prepared. Now that we know that Vice's ultimate battle maneuver is shape-shifting and using that person's powers, we'll need to know each others weaknesses." Raven replied in her monotonous voice, trying to conjure up a plan.

"Star, your readings are fine. We can get these out of ya now." Cyborg affirmed, getting ready to pull out the IV's and numerous needles. Everybody started leaving except for Robin who sat beside her holding down her arms, trying not to make her convulse that much. Giving up, he simply leaned over lithe frame and placed his lips upon hers, silencing her movements.

"She's done." Cyborg stated, announcing that they could quit the lip-lock. He turned his head to the side while Robin ended their kiss.

Robin once more, sat to Star's right, brushing strands of burgundy hair from her cheeks, tucking them behind her ear. Cyborg allowed the others to come back into the room, Cordial rushed over to her mother's side. Star tried to console her even as she was on the bed. Cordial climbed on the bed and huddled to her mother's side. Star combed her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"So, what are we going to do?" Star croaked, receiving a cup of water from Robin. She silently downed the liquid, as the others conversed. Star was left in the dark until Beast Boy announced.

"Well most of us already know the others weakness. All we need to do is be prepared for their attack."

"Beast Boy has a point. We honestly don't know when they will attack next, we need to prepared at anytime, for…" Robin started.

"But, what if they wait till a few us are alone and they decide to strike at that time." Star brought up an interesting point.

"Well, that means that we need to stick together for the majority of the time. If we aren't together, then we should at least stick together in some kind of group." Robin stated.

With that mentioned, they decided who they should stick beside. Cordial was wanted by all of them to stay at the Tower in case something happened to any of them. That and the fact that her powers hadn't come into play yet. Cyborg was requested to stick with Licentious and Arden. Robin was of course paired with Starfire by his own decision making, which left Beast Boy to pair with Raven… _yay, bonding time. _Raven thought sarcastically. Robin and Star headed in the direction of Star's room, though Star complained that she'd had enough of resting; she wanted to sit in the common room with the others. When Robin whispered something in Star's ear, she blushed a pink and followed Robin the rest of the way to her room. Cyborg had insisted that Licentious come help him with his car, which left Raven and Beast Boy in the common room. Arden and Cordial had inconspicuously gone hidden in any nearby location that would be discreet.

"So, Raven." Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" Raven spat out, even though she was trying to act civilized.

"Now that Robin and Star have well come out with their feelings for each other, well, I, I think, I think that I love you." Beast Boy stammered out. Raven stared at the changeling with a strange look, one that even Beast Boy wasn't used too.

Suddenly, nearby you could hear a bookcase explode, which gave Beast Boy the incentive to do something that he didn't expect, he leaned into her warmth. Raven didn't back away, but she also didn't lean in either, making Beast Boy lean in closer. Going for the kill, Raven could feel the breath from BB's mouth. She didn't believe she was going to do this, but she leaned into his frame. Their lips touched, making the new microwave explode.

Arden grinned to herself, since she transformed into a fly, she positioned herself, giving her the perfect seat for the unveiling of a new couple. _Two down, one to go. _She thought to herself. She flew to an empty hallway, where Cordial had hidden and Arden transformed into her normal appearance. Cordial came out from the closet, not making a peep, they both walked away from the couple leaving them alone. That is, until Cyborg entered the common room, headed towards the Kitchen when he noticed that the microwave, dishwasher, and the toaster, had conveniently expressed what had gone on between the two who had jumped apart from each other when they heard the heavy tread of Cyborg coming.

"So, what's going on?" Cyborg asked... eyeing the two who appeared disheveled, Raven cloak now held wrinkles that would take a wash to get out. Beast Boy's suit was askew, his left shoulder was now showing.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the wait, I was having troubles with this chapter. I wanted to add some BB Rae mix in this chapter, so it evens out. Wasn't it so awesome that I made the microwave, dishwasher, and the toaster to blow up… Does this play in with how I'm going to end this fic… I will probably have about five more chapters or so… I think.. I'm not positive…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans; I am only a mere mortal who doesn't have enough money to steal them from DC Comics, Warner Bros., or Cartoon Network.

Cartoonstar, milkshakelvr, robinandstarfire4ever, RoseXxxXThorn, **Beastboy4pres052**, HeadStrongx3, Agent of the Divine One, Nightstar Grayson, Star-Robin, prayerrun, TheRealStarfire, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Souplover55, and TamerofDragons

**A/N: **I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you all continue to read, for the conclusion of my story is slowly approaching. I'm sad just thinking about the end. But of course all good things must come to an end.

**Chapter 12**

Cyborg had intervened their moment. Raven was thankful for this distraction, while Beast Boy attempted to fix his outfit, moving around on the couch sure did cause major wrinkles and lines in his uniform. Beast Boy gave up and left for his bedroom. When BB entered his room, he rummaged for a clean uniform. Picking one up from the ground, he lifted it to his nose. It smelled foul, so he resorted to a pair of worn-out jeans and a black shirt with the emblem for Nirvana. He shrugged into a black jacket and walked down to the common room.

He was welcomed to the sight of Raven, Star, and Robin chatting on the couch. He situated himself on the floor, and tried locating the TV remote. He succeeded in finding it but when he tried to turn on the TV the remote didn't work.. He turned the remote over and opened the back… The batteries were gone! He looked up at Raven for a sign if she had taken them. But Raven's face didn't give anything away. She caught his gaze and they locked eyes.

"Did you take the batteries out of the remote?" Beast Boy interrogated Raven. Habitually Raven rolled her eyes. _Well I don't think she took them. _BB sniggered to himself, seeing a mental picture of Raven taking the batteries. He silently scuttled over to the kitchen in search of new batteries. Overhearing the others' conversation, he silently added a comment to himself. _I don't think they'd try anything after that incident. They'd be pushing it. _BB located two batteries in a corner of the silver-ware drawer. Grabbing them he slid them into the remote and pushed the on button. The TV didn't respond to the remote. _Damn! What's wrong with this thing?_ Beast Boy slammed the remote on the thigh of his jeans.

"Beast Boy, I do not think that the remote did anything to you for you to smack it against your leg." Cyborg chastised him as he entered the room, Licentious following behind began snickering.

Raven looked up at the three, trying not to show emotion. Unfortunately Beast Boy had once again hit the remote against his leg and she let out a small chuckle which resulted in the new microwave blowing up again. Everybody looked in her direction. "Sorry," she murmured under her breath.

"This is the third microwave we've gone through already. Man, now I need to build another one." Cyborg muttered to himself, depressed that he'd be building a new microwave. _I think we need to move anything that can be destroyed by Raven. _Cyborg silently added to himself.

Cordial sauntered down the stairs towards her parents and sat between the two. Robin picked Cordial up and placed her on the other side of him. Robin grabbed Star's hand and placed it on his lap and smoothed his hand on top of hers. Robin silently traced the lines in her palm with his thumb. Cordial watched as her parents publicly showed displays of affection. She smiled widely as she looked for her brother. She finally saw Licentious out of the corner of her eyes. He was with Arden… Cordial watched as the two escaped to the roof. At least she saw them leave in the direction of the roof.

"Where'd Arden go off to?" Beast Boy asked, showing his parenting worry. He looked at each of his friends.

Cordial backed up his brother, "I think she went up to Star's room to get some rest." She tried not to break her demeanor as Beast Boy kept a close eye on her. _I will not break. I will not break. _She repeated to herself, the saying becoming her mantra.

Beast Boy broke his train of thought, not wanting to drift to that conclusion. He slowly gazed at the group and lingered a bit too long on Raven, for Raven was silently listening to his thoughts. _Damn that Arden, telling him that I can read minds. Now I'm worrying about Arden. Crap! _Raven chided to herself. She really didn't need this right now. They still needed to come to an agreement about Vice and Blackfire. Though they did succeed in making a decrease of his powers, when they meet him again, they'd have to take him down.

Robin then looked around the room and found that Licentious was gone. _So that was why Beast Boy was so worried. Does he not like Licentious? I thought they were getting along pretty well. _Robin thought to himself. Raven of course heard all of this, for she was trying to center herself. _He really is clueless. _

Starfire started to drift into her own world, loving the feeling of Robin stroking her hand. Star's stomach made a grumbling sound, making Robin break his ministrations. "Looks like someone's hungry. Who's turn to make dinner?" He asked.

Cyborg got up and walked towards the white-board where they started writing down their turn to do cooking, cleaning, taking trash out, and grocery shopping. He looked for today and grimaced. "BB's turn to cook," once again he grimaced.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, smiling wickedly. "Now's the perfect time for everyone to try my tofu pizza," BB ran into the kitchen grabbing the tofu out of the fridge and started to concoct his magnificent dish. Everyone took their turn grimacing at the thought of his new culinary specialty.

When Beast Boy was finished cooking, he presented his new specialty proudly. "Eat up!" He sat in his designated seat, and slid a slice onto his plate and devoured it quickly. He scanned the others to see how they were responding to his concoction. Robin and Cyborg grimaced at the nibbled the end of it, Star had ate the slice without any sign of detestation. Raven's plate had traces of a slice but the slice itself was gone. _Did she actually eat my pizza? _Beast Boy questioned himself. Cordial like Starfire had eaten her slice quietly. Arden had appeared shortly before dinner was ready. Licentious followed behind her shortly after that. Beast Boy showed little signs that he didn't approve, but he could see that the both of them cared for the other deeply. He couldn't deny that.

"So, what….."

There was a crash outside, all of them bolted up from their chairs. Running in the direction of the entrance, Cyborg had decided to run ahead to give the others time to prepare for the upcoming battle. The door was beginning to show distress marks from the intruder. Hearing another blow from the outside, the force made the door break. Two forms started walking his way, before they could enter the Tower, Cyborg ran outside before they could cause anymore damage to the Tower.

"Cyborg nice to see you again," Blackfire started running toward him to attack. Before she could land a kick to his stomach, Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon in her direction. Blackfire didn't have time to avoid the attack and was forced back into some rocks. Cyborg raced back to the group when somebody attacked him from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Dc Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network own them. I do however, own this plot and these characters that I created on my on: Vice, Arden, Cordial, and Licentious.

Forget Me Not

Ch. 13

The Final Battle

Cyborg was forcefully thrown back by the attack. Blackfire merely chuckled at this sight. Vice inclined his head motioning for her to know that he wanted to enter the building. She simply shrugged her shoulders, telling him that she didn't care; this would be the end anyway. He brushed aside the debris, as he pushed the excess wood still on the frame away from his face. As Vice was about the enter the main entryway, he was greeted with a room full of lasers and the Teen Titans on the opposite side of the lasers, almost smirking at the fact that Vice would be dust if he even attempted to enter.

"So you came back?" Robin raised his voice to Vice. The rest of the team looked at their leader with concern sketched over their faces. Starfire stood beside Robin and looked as if she were contemplating putting her hand on his shoulder. Cordial squeezed in front of her parents in order to get a good glimpse at this guy. "Come to finish your job?" Robin continued as he stepped in front of Cordial as a way to protect her from what would be coming.

Motioning to the others to stay put for the time being, Robin leaped forward past the lasers and managed to side-kick Vice in the stomach. Unfortunately, all his attack did was manage to leave him defenseless for about a couple of minutes, which let the others get to the entrance in time to attack earning it the title of surprise attack. Beast Boy had attempted to ram into his side as a rhinoceros.

Starfire soon followed behind as she made numerous attempts to hit Vice with her starbolts. It would have worked too if Blackfire didn't show up behind Star at the moment and had kicked Star to the floor. As Star managed to get to her feet, Licentious came up and surprisingly aimed his own green starbolts at the intruders. Arden helped her father by transforming into a light green boa constrictor and as she slithered toward Vice, to her bewilderment, she didn't get stepped on. She twisted her snake form around his left leg and slowly ascended to his stomach where she began to squeeze the life out of him. To make it more memorable, Arden punctured her poisonous fangs inside Vice's elbow making death come even closer to taking over his body. She felt his bones crack with her crushing strength. She let the body crumple to the rocks.

Upon seeing this Blackfire blanched. _How could this happen? He was supposed to kill Starfire. Damn that transforming brat. _Blackfire looked up to meet Starfire's gaze. Out of rage, Blackfire ran at Arden and with a scream she hurled her down to the ground wrapping her hands around the girl's throat nearly choking the life out of the girl. Seeing the pain Blackfire was inflicting upon Arden, Starfire thrust her starbolts at Blackfire, startling Blackfire, which caused her to release her threatening grip she had on Arden's throat.

Raven was shocked at first. Quickly rage took over and she yelled the infamous "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She grabbed two large boulders with her dark powers and hurled them toward Blackfire, making sure that the she didn't hurt her own daughter. Instantaneously she grabbed several more boulders, not caring about how much damage she would throw at her.

Somehow managing to dodge the smaller boulders, Blackfire took to the sky. A black hole appeared and she was taken somewhere that they presumed that it would probably be the future. And with the disappearance of Blackfire, Beast Boy and Raven rushed over to Arden's side. Reacting as any mother would, Raven tended to her wounds which showed that they could heal on their own, with the help of Raven her wounds healed more quickly. The pressure of Blackfire choking Arden, would take more time to heal. There was slight bruising to her shoulder from the impact of being thrown to the ground. Raven and Beast Boy both carried Arden to the medical wing of the Tower so that Arden could further her healing without interruptions.

Since Cyborg had passed out due to the impact of the throw from Blackfire's attack. The other reason he passed out was because the force of the rocks ended up making his system crash, resulting in his head rolling a few feet away from his body. His legs got kicked several feet apart. His arms were still intact with his torso, so it didn't need major fixing. So Robin and Starfire picked up Cyborg's torso and carried it to the medical wing as well. Licentious followed behind them carrying Cyborg's head. Following Licentious, Cordial picked up Cyborg's legs and rushed to the door before it closed her out. Robin prepared himself, being the only other person who knew how to assemble Cyborg did have its disadvantages.

**Author's Note: **This is the end people. I'm sad to see this story finish, and it's actually the first story I have ever completed from beginning to ending. It's very surprising for me, but hey I'm glad I did finish this story. Especially with all the reviews and comments that I received from everybody, I will be posting an epilogue. So don't worry my friends there is one more coming. LOL!

Ja Ne Nightwing's Gurl 2o23

By the way, I am having troubles thinking up another plot, so if anybody wants to pitch some ideas to me, I'd be so happy if I get some feedback. Thanks again for reading.


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. They are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network.

**A/N: **I thank all the people who have continued to read this story to its end. I'm kind of sad to say that is the final chapter/epilogue for this story… but fare not, I ended on a good note. If people have any ideas about what I should do for a new Teen Titans fic, please private message me or send it via comment/review. Thanks again for reading this story, it was fun writing it. The saying in here, is done by me.. it might sound a bit weird.

Forget Me Not

EPILOGUE

Two weeks had passed since they ended the battle with Blackfire and Vice. Everybody was getting better as time passed Robin had finally assembled Cyborg yesterday and already Cy had apologized twenty times, but Robin insisted that he wasn't at fault. Arden had finally healed all the way, since Beast Boy and Raven didn't want to send her to the future due to the injuries. Plus the fact, that they didn't want to let her go quite yet. As the saying had said, 'Don't get too attached to someone that you know you'll have to say goodbye to.' But in this case, the saying went out the window, if it weren't for Licentious, Arden, and even Cordial, the two couples would have prolonged the inevitable and probably wouldn't have admitted their feelings. As sad as it was, they had to give thanks to Blackfire… (Author shivers) because if it weren't for her they wouldn't have met their future children.

They had all gathered around the couch in the common room to say their good-byes. Each family had circled together, leaving Cyborg looking on with envy. He didn't know if he'd be married in the future. Sure he did hear a syllable every so often, but he couldn't recall anyone with that kind of name. Cyborg decided to leave the others to their goodbyes, and turned away from the two families and left toward the entrance where he heard the doorbell. He walked to the door solemnly, greeting the Titans East, plus extra guests.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked them.

"Well, Robin told us that you guys were saying bye to the kids, so all of us decided to come by and say good-bye." Bumble Bee replied as she opened her arm gesturing to the others. Scanning the crowd, Cyborg's eyes drifted to Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Hey, Cy. Mind if we come in. It's starting to get cold out here." Flash stated as snow started falling onto the earth floor. Jinx was beside Flash sharing body warmth.

"Yeah, come in." Cyborg gestured everybody in. Following Cyborg, everybody entered the common room. They were welcomed to the sight of Raven giving Arden a hug, and Robin giving a hug to Cordial. Drifting to Starfire, everyone watched as she talked animatedly to Licentious. Beast Boy on the other hand, ended up in front of the television playing Mega Monkeys 10 before Licentious would take it home with him. Cyborg cleared his throat with an 'Ahem' causing everyone to look in his direction; Beast Boy threw his head back to see everybody gathering around. Turning off the game, Beast Boy sighed heavily dejectedly.

As Robin and Cordial pulled apart from each other to go to the group, Cordial's eyes fell on Bumble Bee and she squealed. She started running toward her screaming, "Auntie B, I'm glad you came. I'm going to miss you so very much." And with that statement, Cyborg's mouth dropped to the floor.

_You mean, I-I-I, I get married to Bee? _Cyborg thought to himself before crashing to the ground with a heavy thud. Looking in his direction, everyone started laughing.

With the final goodbyes, they each shared a hug. Coming to Cordial and Flash, they looked at each other and quickly looked away…

"I'm sorry about the whole…. Well, yeah." Cordial jumped over her words. Kid Flash, chuckled as he pulled Cordial in for a hug.

"It's alright." He pulled away and kissed her cheek. And that earned him a blush from Cordial, and a bonk on the head from Jinx.

"I'll miss you too, Jinx. It was fun." Cordial giggled.

"Bye." Jinx gave her an awkward hug but it didn't seem as awkward as it looked.

Everyone looked on, as Licentious grabbed Cordial's hand and escorted her to Arden. Gently he wrapped an arm around Arden's shoulders, giving him the pleasure of a heated glare from Beast Boy. Licentious closed his eyes, and murmured a chant… "Guardian of Time, send us back to where we belong. We thank thee for granting us the pleasure of meeting the past times." And with that a blinding light surrounded the Tower.

When the light ceased, everyone looked to where the three were a minute ago. They were gone. The end was here, but it really was just beginning.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this story, it was a blast writing it. And I hope I get more reviews/comments. Thanks again!

Ja Ne!

By the way people, I have now created a new story, **Home Is Where The Heart Is. **I'm sorry if it takes a while to get to Teen Titans, but no worries my main character will meet up with them. If you read it, I would gladly appreciate reviews/comments.


End file.
